Tears of Hate
by Queen Madisyn of Narnia
Summary: Just so you know, this is mainly for my roleplay friends- it won't make much sense unless you know what happened before.  Erik has kidnapped Christine, forcing her to marry him. What's going on in her head as she walks down the aisle? Rating may rise.
1. Chapter 1

[ HOLA, RP friends- and anyone else that magically found my story.

So you're probably wondering what the heck this is. Well, I'll tell you.

This is a sort of continuation- or, rather, an add in- on what happened after Crystal, Erik Paul, and Christine Storm left Christine Elisabeth with Erik Delano. If you don't know what I mean, there's a thread on my wall you can follow. Basically, (and I'm just calling them Erik and Christine here, not Christine Elisabeth and Erik Delano) Erik has forced Christine to marry him. And she's none too happy about it, but going along with it to keep Elissa (her daughter) and her friends safe (especially Crystal- Erik Delano isn't exactly fond of her… o.0)

Side note- if the first line doesn't give it away, this is in Christine Elisabeth's PoV. ]

~0~0~0~0~0~

Cold indifference. That's all I ever got from him.

It surprised me, to be honest. He had what he wanted. I was going to marry him. I was his, and his alone. Yet he regarded me as if none of it mattered.

I was walking through a pitch black passage, save for the lighter I carried, the same lighter Crystal had left here on one of her last visits. I stepped into his lair carefully, setting the lighter down next to the passage's entryway. I looked around. Erik was nowhere to be seen.

Then I heard it. A powerful, overwhelming, and slightly demeaning sound. Erik was playing his organ.

At first, it sounded something like Don Juan Triumphant. Powerful and seductive. Yet the more that I listened to it, the less familiar it seemed.

Suddenly, the music stopped, and only then did I realize that he'd purposely put me in a trance, for I was right next to the organ, eyes wide in amazement. I blinked, growing confused.

"Erik… what-?"

I didn't have time to finish my sentence. He stood up, an odd glint in his eye, an emotion I couldn't put a finger on. Before I knew it, he uttered the words that could've been the death of me, if we had been on worse terms.

"We are going to Perros- today. And you _will _marry me."

Before I could so much as react, he covered my mouth and nose with a cloth. _Chloroform_, I realized.

I collapsed, unconscious, in his arms.

~0~0~0~0~0~

_Darkness. Nothing but darkness, and that beautiful smell…_

I blinked repeatedly, seeming to come to my senses. The carriage jolted, and I sat upright, scooting away from Erik, who sat beside me, and whose shoulder I'd been using as a pillow for the entirety of the carriage ride, then settled to stare out the window at the countryside rushing past.

He sighed, adjusting his position to look out the opposite window. What did he expect? He forces me to marry him, _drugs _me, and drives me to Perros. Against my will. What, did he think I'd be _happy _about it?

I closed my eyes, thinking. What would happen after this? After we were married, that is. Sure, I'd be forever his- but what good did that do him?

_He's hoping you'll fall in love with him_, I thought.

_Tough luck, then_. I crossed my arms, fuming silently. I refused to love him, after all he'd done.

Suddenly, the carriage stopped. I furrowed my brow, confused, yet said nothing. Erik climbed out of the carriage on the opposite side, walking to the other side and opening the door for me. I stepped out slowly, cautiously, almost.

He sighed. "The horses are being replaced," he explained. "We'll be on the road in fifteen minutes, at most."

I nodded, looking around. We had stopped at the opening of a forest, the sides of the road now lined thickly with trees. I smiled a little- I'd always loved the woods.

Erik gave a wan smile at my happiness. I then had the nerve to speak.

"Do you… you don't mind if we, maybe… explore… a little?" I asked quietly, shuffling my feet and feeling utterly stupid.

Erik grinned. "Certainly," he said, offering his hand. I took it hesitantly, and soon we were trudging through the forest, stepping over fallen branches and rocks, walking past tree after tree. For once, since I'd been condemned to a fate I thought to be the worst possible, I was at peace.

Erik was obviously pleased. I knew that he'd been worried about me, sulking around, especially after all I'd been through; Raoul's death, being sexually assaulted… it was a lot to handle. Now I had a smile on my face, I was giggling like a little girl, and most importantly, I was happy. And if I was happy, so was Erik.

We continued on like this until we reached a creek, running right through the forest, with the clearest, bluest water I'd ever seen. I leaned my head against Erik's shoulder, sighing happily. If anyone saw us, they'd think we were lovers.

Well… that _did _apply to Erik. But not me. Not ever. I refused to love him.

Erik wrapped an arm around me, humming contentedly. I tensed a little, but didn't make any moves away from him. There was no use in ruining the moment.

Apparently _not _moving away had given him the wrong idea. He turned to face me, bringing his face closer to mine, closer than I would've preferred at the time. And in seconds he was kissing me.

I was terrified. Why, now that I look back, I had no idea. I attempted to pull myself away from him, to get as far away as I could, but his steel embrace prevented all means of escape.

Tears streamed down my face. I didn't love him! I couldn't!

So why was I kissing him back?

I finally managed to free myself from the kiss, staring back at him, my face contorted with frustration. He frowned, confused, at me.

"I don't… love you…" I forced myself to say, looking away from his intense gaze.

He sighed, releasing me from his embrace. I said nothing, walking back in the direction we'd come from.

Soon the carriage was in sight, but the horses and driver were not. I stood on the side closest to the forest, staring at the door, thinking.

Why had I kissed him back? I realize, of course, I did love him at one point, but that had been shattered when he broke his promise to me and killed off several stagehands, kept me his prisoner, nearly choked Crystal to death, and forced me to marry him. He'd said, at one point, that marriage would be _my _decision. What happened to that?

Of course. I didn't love him anymore. This was the only way, in his eyes, for me to be his. Forever.

But I no longer wanted to be his! I wanted Raoul to be alive, but no longer drunk, so Elissa would know her father. I wanted the three of us to be a family. I wanted to laugh my head off with Crystal on a regular basis, without putting her in danger. I didn't want anything he was forcing upon me. But I had to accept it- if I didn't, I would be putting all my friends and family in danger.

Erik and the driver returned soon, and with two new horses. In minutes, we were back on the road to Perros.

I kept my distance from Erik through the entire ride, settling to watch the forest scenery fly past, until there was none left. I leaned my head against the seat, my eyes fluttering shut. I blinked repeatedly, attempting to remain awake, but to no avail. The last thing I felt was Erik's strong arms around me, supporting me as I drifted off, my head leaned against his shoulder, as if I hadn't awoken from the chloroform at all.

~0~0~0~0~0~

[ So… I'm not sure if I should continue. Tell me to, and maybe I will. :P ]


	2. Chapter 2

[ Alright… I'm continuing… and if Erik gets out of character at all, if he's getting too soft, tell me! :P ]

~0~0~0~0~0~

Perros. Under any other circumstances, I'd be happy to be here. I had grown up here, so most memories of Perros were fond. Seeing as I was being forced into an unwanted marriage here, I wasn't all that thrilled.

Erik bought us a room to stay in at a nearby hotel, but the details and, better yet, accommodations, I wasn't aware of. I was hoping and praying that I would at least have my own bed. He couldn't honestly expect me to share a bed with him… could he?

My head spinning, I followed Erik into the hotel. One of the bellboy's saw my distressed expression, and asked me what was wrong. I managed a smile and a, "Nothing," then hurried to catch up with Erik.

We walked down several halls, up a flight of stairs, and ended at Room 419. He smiled a bit, taking my hand gently, then opened the door for us.

The room was beautiful, in green and gold color tones, a window off to the side, showing a beautiful, snow covered field. Everything was perfect.

Erik grinned at me. "Make yourself at home," he said. "I'll be right back with the luggage."

I cocked my head to the side. "Luggage?"

"Clothing, money, and things like that," he explained. And with that, he left.

I strode to the other side of the room, gazing out the window. Nature had depicted the most beautiful winter scene I'd seen in a long time. Facing the room once more, my heart nearly stopped beating.

There was only one bed.

I panicked, searching the entire hotel room, the bathroom, everywhere. There was no couch, no spare mattress, _nothing_. Just that one bed.

But there had to be! Did Erik honestly think I'd share a bed with him? There had to be something!

My mind was racing. Was this part of Erik's plan to make me his? Taking my body as well? He wouldn't do that, would he? He couldn't! Oh, but he could…

I lay down on the bed, my head still spinning out of control. Tears brimmed in my eyes. This _would _happen to me, wouldn't it? Me, the unlucky one. The one forced into a life she wanted no part in.

Erik returned minutes later, only to fine me in the same helpless state of mind. He rushed over to me, cradling me in his arms in an attempt to calm me. I sobbed hysterically, trying to form a coherent sentence, but the words wouldn't come.

In what seemed like hours, I was calm, for the most part. He looked me in the eyes with concern, asking, "Christine… what is the matter?"

My eyes widened a little. I managed to stutter a response. "There's. only… one bed…" I blinked repeatedly, attempting to keep back a fresh torrent of tears, but failed to do so for long. I wasn't as hysterical as before, but I was plenty frightened.

"Why?" was all I could say.

Erik didn't respond.

~0~0~0~0~0~

_It was late at night in the de Chagny mansion. I was asleep, laying next to Raoul, when suddenly he was looming over me, laughing. I struggled to get away from him, but to no avail. His drunken form prevented it._

__

"Stop!" I pleaded. But Raoul wouldn't listen. He grinned evilly, pulling at the strings of my corset, ripping it off, all of it…

"STOP, PLEASE!"

I sat bolt upright in the bed, panting hard. Erik, who had been asleep on the floor, rushed over to me.

"Christine! What's wrong?" he asked, crawling into the bed next to me, wrapping his arms around me. My breathing began to slow as he held me there. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to forget, but the disturbing images from my past wouldn't go away.

"It… was…" I swallowed my fear. "It was… Raoul… he was going to… to…" I bit my trembling lip, unable to finish the sentence. Erik wrapped his arms tighter around me.

"That's why you were so frightened earlier…" he realized. "Oh, Christine… I'm so sorry…"

I shook my head. "It's not your fault." I held onto him as if for dear life, memories still flickering in my brain. He stroked my hair comfortingly, singing a lullaby, one he'd sang to me as a child. The familiar tune slowed my breathing and chased the memories away, clearing my head. I no longer shook like a leaf, calmer than I'd been in a long time.

He smiled, shifting his position so he could return to the floor for the night.

"No!" I yelped. He looked at me incredulously. "Don't leave me…"

With a broad smile, Erik pulled me closer to him. I rested my head against his chest, falling asleep in his now comforting embrace.

~0~0~0~0~0~

[ *peeks out from behind hands and hopes that everyone's "Awwww"ing and not sharpening knives and looking for huge rocks* ]


	3. Chapter 3

[ O.O WARNING! THIS IS KINDA SORTA BUT NOT REALLY M-ISH! Alright… only a little. Marking it anyways. And for whoever's going to complain about, "Oh, you don't have to include sex and you can go without it, blah blah friggin _blah_." Read it and weep, my friends. This chapter would make no sense without it. Heck, there would BE no chapter without it. And the whole thing's not M- I'll tell you when the M-ish stuff starts and ends. ]

~0~0~0~0~0~

I woke up slowly the next morning, still in Erik's embrace. I lay there for some time before he noted my change in breathing, lowering his face towards mine, brushing his lips against my forehead. I managed a small smile, looking up at him. He smirked.

"How did you sleep?" he asked.

I shrugged lightly. "Well enough," I said. Which was mostly true.

Save for the fact that I was scared out of my wits half the night, scared he'd make a move on me. Sure, I slept for a good couple hours, but the rest I faked my sleep. The entire time, Erik was wide awake, gripping the sheets until his knuckles were white. It was as if he was restraining himself or something… what if he was?

Waking up to the same thing did nothing to help. I scooted away the slightest bit, to give us both some space, but he pulled me right back. His teeth were gritted together, desire flashed in his eyes more than once. My own eyes widened in fear, and as soon as he noticed, he relaxed his grip on the sheets, sighing.

"Forgive me, amour," he said. "You are just so… _beautiful_…"

That did nothing to console me. I tried to move again, but once more, he prevented it. He held me there for the longest time, staring into my eyes, not moving an inch. His breathing became labored, and lust was predominant in his expression.

Which made me think- did he _really _love me? Or was that his excuse so he could…

Before I could react, he was kissing me. Now, given my reaction from the other day, you'd think he'd learned not to kiss me all the time. No such luck.

His kiss was tender and coaxing, and before long, I was kissing back. My train of thought went from "What the hell are you doing?" to "He's amazing…" in a matter of seconds.

That all changed when his kiss grew rough and demanding. He slid his arms around my waist, pulling me even closer to him. I began to struggle against him, but couldn't break away. Tears streamed down my face as I lay there, shaking like a leaf in his grasp as he kissed me with all the passion in the world.

He pulled away suddenly, shaking his head. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't…"

I said nothing, still trembling with fear. He sighed, tucking a loose curl behind my ear. "Forgive me, amour…"

I shook my head. "I… I'm fine… you didn't do anything…"

"But I might…" Desire flickered in his intense gaze once more. I attempted to scoot myself away; this time, he let me.

* * *

_**M-ISH-NESS!**_

"Erik…" I whispered nervously, just before he pounced, like a hungry animal deprived of its meal, kissing me with such a ferocity that nearly caused me to scream for help. His hands traveled to the strays of my corset, undoing the ties with ease, and the garmet was tossed to the floor.

Tears welled in my eyes. Not long ago, I thought this man cared. I thought he wouldn't be like Raoul, only to find that he was just the same. He didn't love me. He just wanted me, and love was an excuse.

He pulled away for the slightest moment, looking me in the eyes, and before I knew it he was… gone. Leaving me in the bed, half naked and trembling, waiting for him to devour me.

"I'm so sorry…" he said from behind me. I jumped, spinning around, but not to a desire-driven animal, but to a man with sorrow in his eyes, handing me my dress.

"T-thank you…" I managed, blinking away my tears to the best of my ability, clutching the dress to my bare chest.

He sighed, resting his hand on my cheek. "I didn't think it would be this bad… I thought I could control myself…" He shook his head. "I shall ask the managers for a room with two beds at once…"

I nodded solemnly, murmuring another, "Thank you", before turning to go.

"Christine?" he asked. I turned around, and he nearly did the unspeakable once more.

It always started with that one kiss, and he lost himself. His hands traveled all over my body, causing me to drop my dress. He pulled back, bracing himself against the wall. Without a backward glance, I grabbed the dress and ran as fast as I could to the bathroom to change, making sure to lock the door behind me.

* * *

_**ALL CLEAR!**_

That afternoon, we were moved into a room a few doors down, but the only difference was the two beds instead of one. I sat at the windowsill, watching the wind blow through the empty field, tossing up leaves and dead grass in its wake.

Erik walked over to me, sitting beside me. "Forgive me, please, for earlier… I don't know what I was thinking…"

_I know what you were thinking_, I thought, but refrained from saying it aloud. Instead, I offered a simple, "I forgive you."

He smiled the tiniest bit, and I had to smile back. He was rarely in such a good mood, and when he was, it was like a disease, the sort that spread easily.

Which made me think- the only truly downside to marrying Erik would be his lustful side. And thank God he was gentleman enough to stop himself. But once we were wed, would he even bother? I shuddered at the thought.

"Are you alright?" he asked, furrowing his brow.

With a smile, my first genuine smile that day, I replied, in all honesty, "I'm perfectly fine."


End file.
